Bazar de Miradas
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Un apellido puede hacer que todos te vean por algo que no saben en realidad. Una mirada puede vender la historia de tu vida si saben observar.


Seguí caminando por esos largos pasillos que, año tras año resultan más familiares y menos atrayentes, el piso de piedra del castillo no ha cambiado en los casi seis años que llevo aquí. Incluso pareciera que son más comunes, pero no por eso menos históricos.

Ya ni siquiera tengo que levantar la mirada para saber que pasillo recorro, ni tampoco para saber que pinturas de grandes magos encontrare en cada pasillo diferente. Incluso ya he memorizado los lapsos de tiempo en que ocurren los cambios de las escaleras y por supuesto, ya se a donde me llevara cada una de ellas. A veces este castillo llega a ser tan aburrido.

Un olor familiar y embriagante llega a mi sentidos cuando entro por las puertas del gran comedor. Ese aroma es tan desquiciante, y al mismo tiempo tan dulce. Definitivamente ese olor me gusta, me gusta bastante.

Camino como suelo hacerlo, con gracia y ligereza, no es por presumir aunque todo el mundo lo crea así, sino que simplemente, así me enseñaron que debían ser mis movimientos desde que estaba en la cuna. Debían ser ligeros, con gracia, y precisos. Un error en cualquier de esas tres reglas era inadmisible. Así que¿lo que bien se aprende no se olvida no?, pues aprendí bien, así que es difícil olvidarlo.

Sonrío ligeramente al ver que todas las miradas se posan en mi. Es que es tan divertido ver las expresiones en los rostros de cada persona, hay tantas expresiones, tantas diferentes formas de expresar lo mismo, y yo debo aprenderlas todas. Debo memorizar las expresiones de todo aquel que me rodea, debo memorizar las voces, las forma de caminar, sus siluetas, sus olores...

Y hablando nuevamente de olores, dirijo fugazmente mi mirada a aquella mesa donde se perfectamente que él esta. Su olor lo delata, su voz que surge con pequeñas frases desagradables a mi persona. A veces es tan divertido escucharlo quejarse de sus notas en los exámenes, de algún castigo ocasionado por alguna salida, el simple hecho de oírlo es agradable.

Paso por el lado de la mesa en la que él esta, y nuestras miradas chocan, sus esmeraldas me ven con un odio que es capas de quemar, me ven con la pasión del odio, me detesta, y sonrió ante eso. Se me hace tan divertido y tan triste... es triste que sepa odia y desconozca el amor, y es tan divertido al mismo tiempo el tener fantasías en donde él llegue a amarme, porque es tan clásico todo esto que resulta irónico... y ¿por qué no?, también muy divertido.

-¡Malfoy!.- Gritas mi nombre como en esos cuentos viejos, y como se ha hecho costumbre en esta semana, paso de largo ignorándote.

Escucho tus pasos con los de tus amigos seguirme, aprovechas que no están los profesores aun, y que los pocos estudiantes que hay en el gran comedor no dirán absolutamente nada. Sujetas mi túnica con jalándome con fuerza¿quieres detenerme o hacer que este frente a ti?... sea cual sea tu deseo verdadero, logras ambas cosas. Volteo a verte y enmarco una ceja esperando tus replicas.

-Se que algo tramas Malfoy. Te conozco, y has estado muy calmado últimamente, no creas que porque Dumbeldore no esta YO no estoy vigilando tus pasos.- dices en un tono de advertencias mientras me miras fijamente, tratando de causar el más mínimo efecto en mi.

-¡Mira como tiemblo Potter! Deberías guardar tus amenazas para alguien que quiera oírlas.- me enorgullezco de mi contestación de niño de 5 años. Tal vez sigas pensando que no soy más que un mocoso consentido que no sabe defenderse, pero eso Potter, es lo que se supone debes ver en mi. Que lastima que tu seas tan expresivo.. . con una sola mirada y se puede saber tanto sobre ti...

-Pues deberías Malfoy, ya que tu papi esta en Azkaban y no puede salir para defenderte.- Ese Weasley... como me es desagradable... no lo odio, pero simplemente su presencia me enferma, no porque se junte con quien lo hace, sino que su opinión pocas veces llega a ser tomada en cuenta. Además... acaba de meterse con mi padre, nadie puede meterse con mi padre, pero que se puede esperara de él... solo me queda controlarme, además, él ni siquiera sabe quien es Draco Malfoy, no vale la pena...

-El mío me dedicaba tiempo al menos Weasley, el tuyo seguro ni tu nombre recuerda sino es porque lo ve en cada una de tus ropas.- Bien, perfecto, al diablo eso de controlarse y mantener la calma, pero... es un juego limpio, el se metió con mi padre, yo no iba a dejarlo así

Aunque al parecer él tampoco, como única precaución guío mi mano derecha al bolsillo de mi túnica. Un tonto no soy, no iniciare, peor tampoco dejare que trate de lanzarme un hechizo, si es que puede con esa varita rota

-Déjalo Ron¡Malfoy no vale la pena!.- Ahora entra en escena Granger, ella al menos tiene un talento, su inteligencia. Pero¿decir que yo no valgo la pena?, si quiere hacer sentir bien al Weasley hay mejores cosas, las mentiras son malas... aunque yo suelo mentir bastante.

-Tienes razón Hermione, el hurón no vale MI tiempo.- Bien, Weasley se da muchos aires de grandeza cuando, de esa pose poca o nada... así que, definitivamente Weasley me enferma.

-Te vigilare Malfoy.- Potter, tu voz me calma los nervios comparada con el desagradable timbre que tienen tus amigos, pero ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo por esta semana Potter... aunque realmente tengo gusto de perder mi tiempo contigo, aunque sea en riñas tontas...

Creo que Severus piensa lo mismo, ya que detiene nuestra "pelea" enviándonos a nuestras mesas, y como una aclaración, quitándoles una buena cantidad de puntos no solo a Griffindor, sino a ustedes también... y te ves tan lindo molesto Potter, yo se cuanto te desagrada Severus, pero si supieras cuanto puedes aprender de él...

Bien, las clases inician con historia de la magia, y aunque se que debería fingir atención a la clase, pese a que ya se todo esto, no puedo evitar sentir que es más interesante ver los cambios en tu mirada a cada palabra del profesor.

Tus ojos pasan de aburridos a muertos de tedio. Luego hay pequeños cambios en tu cara pues sonríes al hacer bromas con tus amigos y no tomar ningún tipo de apuntes en clase, no que yo tome notas de la clase, pero yo he memorizado cada curso en verano. Algo que dudo tu hagas. Así que, no es malo si yo pierdo el tiempo viéndote hacer bromas sin que tu te des cuenta de que te observo.

-Señor Malfoy conteste. ¿Quién era Bridget Wenlock?.- Ups.. creo que estaba viéndote demasiado y el profesor me ha visto.. bien, de todos modos igual se quien es...

-Famoso experto en aritmacia estableció por primera vez las propiedades mágicas del numero 7. Su manía por el numero 7 le llevo a obsesionarse a tal punto que todo lo que hacia estaba relacionado con dicho numero.-

¡Ja! Resumí en dos oraciones lo que el profesor ha dicho en casi una hora. Alcance a ver tu mirada sorprendida¿sorprendido de que un profesor me rete o de que sepa quien era ese sujeto?... quizás estés sorprendido de las dos, muy probablemente sean las dos. Después de todo, un profesor solo te reta si estas distraído y si estas distraído no sabes de que te hablan y es obvio que si te preguntan no sabrás que contestar pero... ah, a veces me confundo a mi mismo...

-Eso es correcto, 10 puntos a Slytherin.-

¿Solo 10 puntos?, bien, no era algo que valiera más de 5 puntos así que me ha ido bien.

-Draco, al menos puedes fingir que una clase te interesa más que el simple hecho de espiar a Potter.-

-Blaise Zabini, a veces eres muy insoportable.- si, es un reproche, y solo porque hay gente no haré un puchero hasta hacerte sentir culpable. Yo quería espiar a Potter, y tu vienes y me dices que ponga atención a una clase que no solo es aburrida, sino que, yo ya memorice en el verano. Me estas pidiendo demasiado.

¡Hey! Potter se me ha quedado viendo con molestia cuando le hice un comentario a Blaise¿por qué?... ¿acaso cree que solo vivo a su alrededor?.. por favor, es interesante pero hay personas que son mejores retos que él y... el sentir que soy arrastrado fuera del aula por Blaise y Theodore me saca de mis pensamientos

-Basta, suficiente. ¿Creen que pueden arrastrarme así como si fuera un objeto al que pueden manipular y...?.- cortan mi pregunta arrastrándome nuevamente al aula de transformaciones, bien, eso responde que si, creen que pueden hacerlo. A veces toman demasiadas confianzas aunque, yo mismo hago eso con ellos...

-Pon atención a las clases, aunque las sepas de memoria Draco.- Theodore tu no, con Blaise es suficiente no te unas tu también al grupito "Fastidiemos a Draco para un día feliz"

-No quiero. Ya se me las clases, no veo el porque hacerlo. Hay cosas más interesantes que tratar de convertirse en un gato ¿sabían?.- Traten de superar eso

-¿Cómo espiar a Potter y memorizar su horario?.- Blaise...

-¿O pasar horas preguntándote porque le puso mermelada de fresa y no crema a sus tostadas?.- Theodore...

-O quizás...-

Bien, no solo trataron, sino que superaron con creces lo que he dicho... a veces son tan insoportables...

-Bien, es más interesante eso. Después de todo, Potter es mi enemigo, y estoy orgulloso de él.- Ah.. no se supone que iba a decir eso.. aunque bien, igual ellos lo saben

-Lo sabemos.- ¿Ven?.. ellos ya saben

-Lo que yo me pregunto es¿por qué Harry Potter, Draco?, no veo nada interesante en él.- Blaise yo no te pregunto el porque te obsesionaste con Weasley, a mi forma de ver no tiene muchas cosas.

-Porque yo quiero saber sobre Harry James Potter, no sobre Harry "el niño que vivió" Potter, para saber del ultimo puedo preguntar a papá.- Es verdad, Potter por si mismo es interesante, les sorprendería saber cuanto.

-Draco¿te gusta Potter?.-

-Theodore no preguntes cosas de las que no tengas fundamentos.- mi respuesta es acertada, con Theodore siempre hay que cuidar esos detalles, si el fuera mi enemigo sería más interesante que Potter...

-Tienes razón, lo siento Draco.-

-Bien, no importa, entremos o nos quitaran puntos, podemos conseguir que nos reten, y que nos den detención, y si nos...-

-¡¡YA ENTENDIMOS, DRACO!!.-

-Groseros, deberían dejarme acabar mis oraciones.- Que mal que no funciones mis reclamos con ellos, me conocen demasiado, pero, no me molesta, se que estaremos juntos largo tiempo

Entramos y casi todas las mesas están vacías, y como Blaise es mejor que Theodore en esta materia, obviamente iré con Theodore.

-Miren, están vacías, podía haberme quedado afuera un poco más.- murmuro con fastidio, yo mismo lo tomo fastidioso, es fastidioso ir a una clase cuando ya sabes todo lo que pueden enseñarte, y... olvídenlo, acaba de aparecer Potter, esta clase será interesante ya que la profesora McGonagall ya esta aquí.

Potter si solo me dejara quedarme un rato más a espiarte sabría el porque llegas tarde siempre.

-Draco, pon atención.- siento un ligero pellizco en mi mano, volteo mirando con molestia a Theo, ahora recuerdo porque no me agrada sentarme en clases con él.

-Esta bien...- a veces soy tan sumiso ¬¬

Así transcurrieron las clases de la mañana, aburridas, tediosas y cotidianas, son tan iguales, todos los días es lo mismos... al menos para mi...

Ahh Harry Potter, eres lo único interesante para mi en esta escuela, ya que... todo el que te agrade o te alaba ve única y exclusivamente tu nombre, solo te ve como el niño que vivió...

Pero si vieran tu mirada se llevarían una sorpresa, tu eres más que solo el niño que vivió, eres más que solo un apellido y una leyenda, y aunque a veces te dejas llevar por tu pasado, tratas de que eso no te afecte...

Aun así Potter, a veces eres..

-¡¡MALFOY!!.-

Tan predecible...

FIN

Notas: Ahm.. bueno, el titulo es por una razón simple, bazar viene de un lugar donde se vende, aqui, Harry con su mirada le vende sus secretos a Draco... porque todo mundo cree algo que puede ser diferente si observas bien.

Lo de que esta orgulloso de Harry es por una frase que me dijo mi primo hace tiempo. "Solo odia a quien sea igual o superior a ti, a quien sea inferior no puedes odiarlo, solo sentir lastima. Debes estar orgullosa de tus enemigos" Por eso puse que Draco decía eso, porque se supone que Draco ve a Harry como un igual o un superior, y viceversa...

Espero les guste xD aunque sinceramente no es muy bueno...


End file.
